ms_garmons_ethics_summer_2019fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Week Four Wiki/@comment-38945813-20190616144735
this is just shocking for me, it teach me a lot of leasson. i can't imagine this happening in this country, i am a student migrated from Africa. this scandal is just shocking for me, the united state is consider to have the best education system in the world, and i couldn't believe anyone telling me about this order then me seeing it. as a teenager growing up with my uncle, he was very technical when it come to our greade in school. i can remnber missing one of my test in one of my course in high school, and i confronted my teacher about me missing one of his test. becasuse i was a good and smart student the teacher to me that whatever grade i score on my next outstanding test were also going to also stand for my previous test i miss. when i took the test i overwhelmly pass the test whith the highest score, and the grade also stand in place of the test i miss. after the semester when i took our school report to my uncle, he saw that i was awarded a grade for a test i miss, he asked and i explain the saturation to him and he never like the ideal that i were awarded a grade for a test i miss. he went at my high school to confront the teacher about it, and he was relly mad at him. the teacher have to apology to him that he could never do such again, he was just trying to help me get a grade for the test i miss. the teache even took he about my good work in school and how i was a smart student, but my uncle did relly care about that, all he care for was me giving a grade for a test i miss. the point is, all my uncle wanted was the best out of me, he never wanted any of us to ever cheat on test or recieve and credit that we don't deserve. for me seeing how parents going this far to cheat for their children is just shocking. they should actually be the on aganist it. this is very unfair, unequal, and unjust to the other whon study very hard to get good score. this sander affect rece, morility and the population at large. and it undermine the academy integrity, giving somebody a credibility the don't deserve it very much unfair. the person may be accepted in the college but not being able to represent the theirself in the college become the issues. i believe that no one is dull, once you put time to something you can do it. the best way parents can cheat for their children is to incourage them to study hard not to depend on cheating. again this is very unfair and it affect the population at large , because if other children that are studying very hard to get good grade notice that other going to cheat on the test it may discourage them. this is very unfair there is no way i can ever do this for my kids as a father. even if is free i will not accept to get involved because i will be demaging my kids future.